Kyman vrs Style
by cortez30
Summary: What happens when you get gays in your school well most likely they will date…. what about 5 gays that's 2 couples but 1 will be left out and the girls want to pick who will be left out follow the minds of Kyle and Wendy (maybe cartman and Stan depends on how I feel) and watch THE WAR OF THE GIRLS
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1 confessions

Rated M for language and possible sex…gulp

Disclaimer I don't own anything here cause my O.C's are in their cage…. I MEAN beds…. yeah beds

SUMMERY

What happens when you get gays in your school well most likely they will date…. what about 5 gays that's 2 couples but 1 will be left out and the girls want to pick who will be left out follow the minds of Kyle and Wendy (maybe cartman and Stan depends on how I feel) and watch THE WAR OF THE GIRLS

Chapter 1 confessions

Wendy's P.O.V

You know when you in love you feel like nothing can hurt you and that your invincible. Well your not especially when they break your heart. But sometimes its not as bad as you thought it was like with me and my ex boyfriend Stan we dated for 3 years before we broke up. At first I was in tears and Stan was depressed we just lost the feelings of love and it ripped us apart to the point of hating the world. But that was 4 years ago during 7th grade now its our junior year and I decided to talk to him about getting back together sense we both have been hanging out a lot. I can ask his best friend Kyle sense has my study buddy and my gossip guy ever sense 8th grade when he came out to everyone Stan was shocked bebe was sad (I guess she couldn't grab that tight ass of his which I will admit is pretty hot) but the one who took it the hardest was Kyle (KEEP YOUR MIND OUT OF THE GUTTERS…. you know who you are: P) his parents treated him like shit he got beat up by token…MY FUCKING EX BOYFRIEND BEAT HIM UP and Clyde the school asshole also hit him a few times I guess sense Kyle was the first ever gay in south park middle but some stuff wasn't bad when Kyle came home from school one day stans parents took him in for a good 7 months while kyles parents cooled off so far it worked his parents don't fully like that has gay but they understand ike was the one who got them to back off of Kyle and Stan and Kenny…..well after they talked to token and Clyde the hospital had 2 guests. I wish I had cool friends like that bebe is awesome and red is my 2nd buff Nichols a bitch tiffs a whore but a fun whore that you can joke around with and she wont care Annie is tough as nails (we think she's a lesbo but I have seen her date the silent kid Dovakhiin (we all call him dak cause he hates his name I wonder what language his name is) the other girls are cool but its kinda like a line between my friends and nicholes friend.

The day started on a…..Friday when I got up and got dressed I descided to wear a white tangtop (it was very warm for march weather so yeah I guess the boys are going to see my boobs well not my nips but what ever) with a blue bra underneath. I also wore some black tight pants showing off my ass (I don't know why I want to be slutty today maybe confedence) with pink panties underneath. Shoes are purple and black with purple socks I didn't wear a hat my long black hair was brushed so straight that it reached down my back I grew over the years I am now 5 foot 10 almost the tallest girl in the class. I ran downstairs ate some cereal and milk I kissed my daddy goodbye (he doesn't know that his little angel lost her virginity at a party…..to kenny mckormic out of all the guys why him) I grabbed my dimond crested purse that my grandfather got me (he died last year poor guy I hope he is with grandma) I ran outside which bebe was in a nice pink car that her mom got her for her 16th birthday. Bebe isnt spoiled but she sometimes acts spoiled I bet you never would of guessed that she was a virgin especually with the slutty outfit she wore today a dress with high heels and she didn't wear panties but a thong.

"bebe why are you wearing that slutty outfit" I asked

"hehe your one to talk nice bra" said bebe

"ha your such a bitch" I said

"I am your bitch though" said bebe

we hugged and talked on the way to school about boys and gossiped

"so guess who came out of the closet today via text message" said bebe

"who" I asked

"ERIC FUCKING CARTMAN" yelled bebe

"WHAT THE MOST RACIEST SEXCIST HOMOPHOBIC ASSHOLE IS GAY" I yelled

"yep so that 4 boys that are gay now tweek craig who by the way I caught them making out behind the bleachers" said bebe

"oh really that sounds hot wish I was there" said wendy

"yeah I wonder if they did it yet" said bebe

"well I heard that tweek is going to school…..and he is walking funny" said wendy

"oh we have to corner him we must have the dirty details" said bebe

"so yeah I wonder how stan is" said wendy

"MAKE A MOVE GIRL" yelled bebe

"I cant bebe I am nervious" I said

"the worst he could say no" said bebe

"actually he could stop talking to me all together" I said

the one time red asked out her close friend greg he not only regected her he dised her ignored her….even hit her that asshole just cause you don't like her doesn't mean you have to be AN ASS.

We arived at school and a green hat appeared

"hows my favorite gay jew today" I asked

I gave him a hug and bebe huged him as well…..she also grabbed his ass but hes used to that

"that ones a happy birthday squezze" said bebe winking

"its not my birthday" said Kyle rolling his eyes

"shes just joking with you" I said

"I know its just I am gay and she isnt attractive in my opinion" said Kyle

"HELLO JEWFAG" said clyde

"fuck off ass" I said

"aww that hurt wendy maybe a trip into the janators closet will help" said clyde

clydes been trying to get into my pants for a good 2 years he is the biggest asshole he cheated on bebe with nichole WHO IS DATING TOKEN but guess what token didn't mind he thought he was getting into bebes pants…..cause nichole was going to tell bebe to do that but I talked to bebe and she wasn't ready for sex…..but token was he tried to rape her but lucky for her I was there…with cartman

"back off asshole don't make me kick your ass….again" said Kyle

"excuse me that was stan not you QUEER so yeah wendy me and you or else" said clyde

"or else what" I said

"or else next time…you wont have a choice" said clyde

"BACK OFF CLYDE" yelled stan

ah my knight in shining armor I cant wait for him to come to me and kiss me…wow I am blushing shit

"what ever asshole one day she is going to be all alone and you wont be there to help her" said clyde

clyde reteated to token and greg there little gang cartman used to be in it but I guess gays aint allowed to be in there club

"thanks stan" I said

"hey Kyle can I talk to her alone" said stan

EEEKKK HES GOING TO ASK ME OUT

"hey man its all you…you going to tell her what you told me last night" said Kyle

"yeah man just go ok" said stan

Kyle walked away and stan went to tears

"whats wrong stan" I asked

"bebe told me" said stan

my heart stopped

"I am so sorry I didn't mean to fall in love again its just I miss you" I said

"uggh wendy the news I have is hard please don't cry ok' said stan

"what is it….do I have to leave you alone again" I asked

"NO PLEASE DON'T GO EVER AGAIN" said stan

wow I never seen stan like this it was scary in a good way he want me closer to him my loins are thrusting…..WHY DID I JUST SAY THAT

"ok what is it" I said

stan grabbed me and hugged me and went into tears he whispered the news and I started to cry but I was stronger then that

"…..i am gay wendy" said stan

"ok stan I understand I know it hurts me that I still love you but I know I will never have you but if you need to talk about well girl stuff I am here for you" I said

stan continued to cry people laughed at him includiong the bitch of the year but red came over and hugged stan I guess she found out to eventually word spread fast and the whole school was both angry and pround of how brave stan was I heard that stans folks held him last night telling him that its ok they still love him even if he is gay…

what a confession that was and little did I know this year was going to get even more insane

END OF CHAPTER

A/N

Ok folks I know this was a SUPER BORING FIRST CHAPTER but remember the first chapter is the most dialouge heavy with my stories and I hope you enjoy this story I came up with this topic cause south park fans who make gay fan fics have a huge debate on weather Kyle should be with cartman or stan well this is going to be the premise of my story and its up to you THE FANS to choose I promise I will finish this story and it will be a long one I am excited to do this cause I just got into kyman stories and they are good but style was always my fav so yeah VOTE STYLE OR KYMAN come on we need reviews on this story cause it will determin the ending results so enjoy and keep it civil cause not everyone will have the same opinion as you


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2 I am gay for people

Rated M for sex and language

Warning…LEMON AHOY

Disclaimer I don't own South Park

QUICK EMERGANCY NOTE

My popular story know as truth or dare has been removed by the lovely members of (assholes) and then the kind people of the same website decided to suspend me for 36 hours (thanks fan fiction I love you guys" so now my attention is focused on this story thank you for those who were patient and good news I have typed up 4 whole chapters in advance so yeah for the next 48 hours you will get chapters 2-5 updated every 10 hours it would be sooner then that but I don't want to OD you guys on reading so yeah enjoy and I apologize

WERE SORRY

Chapter 2 I am gay for people

Kyles P.O.V

So yeah my name is Kyle brofloski I am gay I have been sense 8th grade and I am not afraid of anybody my friends count dropped a bit but I gained new friends in the form of bebe and Wendy and now cartman is gay now and so is Stan to be honest…. I am glad I wanted to ask Stan out for a long time now and now I have my chance but poor Wendy she is heartbroken I best talk to her about it first…

"Hey" I said

"Kyle I know what your going to ask just go for it ok please if I cant have him I want you to" said Wendy

"Really" I said

"Yeah I mean has your best friend if you want to experiment then go for it" said Wendy

I kissed her right on the cheek it felt weird but it was good I was going to probably learn how gay feels like but then trouble happened….

"Ok you little fuck tads its time to start a project now sense you all have your own favorites I will pick your teams OH and I promise your going to hate me afterwards and I hope so" said mar garrison

SHIT

"Ok Clyde your with Wendy" said Mr. garrison

"Sweet lovin in the oven" said Clyde

"Gag Me," said Wendy

"If you insist," said Clyde

"Ok bebe and butters" said Mr. garrison

"Ok better then anyone annoying like cartman" said bebe

"Yippy a pretty girl" said butters

I saw bebe giggle with Wendy butters is cute and innocent she better not hurt him I now he has had a crush on her for a good 2 years I think bebe knows too

"Kyle and…hehe Eric" said Mr. garrison

"NO WAY" yelled both cartman and me

"Oh look to fags working together," said Clyde

The class laughed

"Ok students settle down," said Mr. garrison

I got through class with a bad attitude and anger I even punched a locker in the hallway man out of all the jackasses I had to be stuck with IT HAD TO BE CARTMAN oh well its better then token or Clyde. I got to lunch and sat with wendy, bebe and Stan we all talked about this project…. well except Stan cause he didn't have our class plus him and Wendy were busy fixing broken feelings

"I am sorry Wendy," said Stan

"Hey its fine I am sure I can find a better guy then you anyway" said Wendy

"Ha maybe Clyde" I said

"FUCK YOU" yelled Wendy

"I deserved that," I said

"Yeah that asshole needs to burn in hell," said bebe

Kenny walked over to our table and we all talked…Kenny stared at the 2 big breasted girls

"Wow Wendy sorry but nice rack" said Kenny

Wendy giggled and slapped him playfully

"You 2 bebe…both of your twins are nice," said Kenny

Bebe also giggled…Kenny is the biggest pervert in the school but he has a heart of gold he would never grab unless Hes invited and he never would hurt a soul plus he was the first guy who helped me out when I came out he…kissed me he is bi curious but now boobs are his favorite so yeah never would happen

"Hey Kyle sleepover tonight" asked Stan

"Oh wow Stan you move fast" said bebe

I blushed well experimenting might happen fast

"Uh sure iiiii can aafter my project," I said

"Yeah cartman huh bad luck" said Stan

I was both worried and excited for tonight worried that cartman would be a complete asshole and that I WOULF MURDER HIM but I was excited cause…me and Stan talked about experimenting last night and he was down for it but he wanted to wait so he could show off ha I love it when he shows off sometimes

"Well I am sure you and cartman will call a truce" said Wendy

"Or fuck" said bebe

"Bebe really" said Wendy

"What cartman is weird but I bet Hes aggressive in bed and sometimes that's fun," said bebe

We argued for a good 10 mins when fire exploded out of the ground and voices screamed

"I AM DAMEION PRINCE OF HELL…how is everyone" yelled dameion

Pip came out too huh I guess Satan let pip come back to life that was nice and…he was on a leash OH GOD NO

"Wow nice leash dameion" said bebe

"I quite like it actually I have been a naughty little boy" said pip

"Dude keep your fetishes in hell please," said Stan

The rest of lunch was boring as well hell and I went home and got ready to hang with Stan when I got a text message

Fatass: HEY JEW

Kyle: what fatass

Fatass: coming over my house moms going out plus I got money for pizza extra bacon for you

Kyle: why do you always ask that?

Fatass: cause its funny I know ground beef and pepperoni

Kyle: dude that's from a pig too

Fatass: no this is from pizza Jew that new parlor they opened

Actually as stupid as that sounds they do have a Jewish pizza parlor it has kosher and they make the pepperonis taste almost identical to real ones

Kyle: why are you ordering from there?

Fatass: cause I know your Jewish

Kyle: uggh fine I will be there soon

Fatass: good I will set up the chamber…I mean couch

I called Stan telling him I am eating with cartman and then I left for the lord of the fatnesses house his mom was gone probably whoring the streets…. I fell badly for him but I hate his ass

2 hours later

"Look man I am bored," I said

"Yeah dude hey you know what would be KEWL" said cartman

"If you say resurrecting Hitler then I will hit you," I said

"Nahh lets raid my moms liquor cabinet," said cartman

"Dude I am so fucking bored fine I am not drinking a lot ok" I said

5 shots of whiskey later

"Ha and then I told him your face I thought that was a monkey," I said

We both started laughing our ass off man we were drunk

"Man to bad your mom is a bitch," said cartman

"MY MOMS NOT A BUITCH FATASS" I yelled

"STOP CALLING ME FAT YOU STUPID JEW YOUR MOMS A BITCH bitchy bitch KYLES MOMS IS a fucking bitch YEAH," yelled cartman

"AT LEAST MY MOM IS NOT A FUCKING WHORE WHO GETS PAID TO FUCK HER" yelled Kyle

"…Shut the fuck up," said cartman

"Oh struck a nerve well guess what your dad might not even been the fucking Denver broncos IT COULD BE ME SON," I yelled

"Shut up Kyle," said cartman

" HELL I BET SHE IS PREGNANT RIGHT NOW AND SHE IS AT THE ABORTION CLINIC CAUSE SHE HAD A FUCKING RESERVATION" I yelled

I went to far

"I SAID SHUT YOUR FUCKING MOUTH," yelled cartman

He tackled me and rolled around the room hitting and slapping like during the time I went to save family guy by the end of it we were exhausted were breathing heavy and then I looked in his eyes and he smiled

"I hate you…. but damn your freckles are so damn cute" said cartman

"I hate you too but your eyes are…beautiful" I said

We stared till cartman laid a kiss on me I pushed him of and then I kissed him back…then he shoved me against the wall taking me shirt off and I took his…man he has been working out…he threw me on the couch and we made out kissed passionately cartman stroked my genitals and he took my pants off showing my boxers then I took his pants off and stroked him he was rough with me but I liked it I slapped hi and he back handed me calling me a bitch I wanted more he took a condom out and handed it to me….I was ready I didn't care I wanted him inside me but then…..

"Poopsy I am home I got of work early…oh my" said Mrs. cartman

I grabbed my shirt ran out the door I forgot my pants well shit I didn't matter I ran down the street and thought to my self…. what the fuck is wrong with me I wanted to fuck the fat ass…MY DICK WOULD VANISH but he was so passionate and it made me feel alive. I reached Stans house and he was in his room his parents were out and it was just he and I

"Hey sexy whets up" said Stan

I blurted out

"I KISSED CARTMAN"

"Dude" said Stan

"I know and it was very…passionate," I said

"Did you like it?" asked Stan

"Yeah" I said

"Well what was it like" asked Stan

"Well I looked in his eyes, " I said

I was clearly still drunk cause I was hiccupping and laughing but sober enough to see what I was doing…I looked in stans eyes and kissed him like I did cartman but as aggressive as cartman was Stan felt more soft and gentle AS FIERCE and ROUGH as cartman was Stan was smooth and sweet he took my pants and shirt off and I grabbed the condom out of my pocket

"What are we doing?" I asked

"Experimenting" said Stan

"Well question…. can you handle my tight ass" I asked

"Huh I thought we wouldn't move fast yet," said Stan

I took my boxers off exposing my bare boner filled cock and he looked at it and smiles

"Are you ready?" I asked

"Lets do it," said Stan

I bent over and Stan put some lube on he strapped the condom and rubbed my anus I felt a small amount of pain as he fingered my asshole till it expanded a bit

"Ok I am going in ok," said Stan

I felt something long and hard enter my ass it felt like a pulling sensation when he pushed I pulled he grabbed my penis and stroked it while he entered and exited my butt it felt so wrong but so right it hurt but he was slow and genital he kissed me on my lips and I moaned for him to do it harder but…he refused he didn't want me to hurt on my first time he was so genital and understanding…BUT I want rough sex right now but he hit my prostate and it felt like a shot of pleasure hit me

" AHHHH YESSSS" I yelled

I jizzed in stans hand and he finished up at the same time as me we both hit the bed and made out till I Stan was tired and fell asleep but he whispered

"Are we dating now?" asked Stan

"No we are super best fuck buddies," I said

"Oh one night stand huh" said Stan

"Ha who said that?" I said

" I'm cool with that (yawn) wake me up tomorrow morning" said Stan

"Ok Stan" I said

Tomorrow will be another day

END OF CHAPTER

Uggh so awkward I wrote an actual yaoi I mean its not my first but damn it was weird so yeah style got its first sex but I promise kyman will get some action soon just be patient and next time is Wendy…..god help me get that HARDCORE MAN ON MAN out of my head D;

P.S the reason why Kyles mind was weird when he was running he is drunk things are different…. it's not my writing :P


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3 when to say no

Rated M for language and sex

Lemon up ahead…please don't be existed

Disclaimer I don't own South Park

Chapter 3 when to say no

A/N

Yeah when you read this it will be either late Thursday or Friday cause I was suspended after they removed my one story THANKS well also I have to warn you this is the 1st in many dark chapters so get ready

Wendy's P.O.V

I tested bebe about hanging out after the project thank god it's a short one if I had to spend more then 1 day hanging out with Clyde in my own home I would go insane. I get a knock on the door and its Kenny he asked to talk for a few.

"Hey sexy can I come in?" said Kenny

"Make it quick ok" I said

"Ha don't you want it to last" said Kenny

"Mind out of the gutters Kenny" I said

"Hey come baby you know I was your first and I want to ask you if maybe tomorrow you want to hang cause well you seemed upset today after stans confession) said Kenny

"Not this weekend…. but maybe Tuesday we can talk behind the bleacher…NO touching Kenny just talking" I said

"DEAL how about we kiss on it" said Kenny

I pecked Kenny on the cheek he is a very nice guy I care for him and maybe I still have feelings for him…maybe he could be my replacement Stan hmm. Clyde came over uggh with token man for 2 guys that hate gays they act gay.

"Ok Clyde now write down the evidence on here," I said

"Ok fine" said Clyde

"This is boring why am I in this dumb house especially sense I aint even in the same class," said token

"Its cause of our little talk" said Clyde winking

Ok what talk what was going to happen before I knew it Clyde put his hands on my shoulder?

"Clyde no" I said

"Come on baby" said Clyde

"I AM NOT YOUR BABY" I yelled

Then he kissed me I threw him off

"Clyde I said no now stop or leave," I said

"Nah I am not leaving…. nether are you" said Clyde

…It was a trap

**A/N**

If you are sensitive to rape or had a rape happen to you recently…. PLEASE skip this chapter the next one will be uploaded soon this chapter isn't that important but is a main banker in the plot

Token held Clyde and me down slapped my face

"GET OF MY HELP!" I screamed

It was no use my parents were out of town for the next 2 weeks I wanted to house to myself…incase me and Stan got back together but now I was scared

"Hold her down token I got her cloths," said Clyde

"Ha can I get some?" asked token

"No remember only me then you can tap bebe next time" said Clyde

"GET OF ME AND IF YOU TOUCH BEBE YOU WILL GET YOUR BALLS CUT OFF" I yelled

"Oh well shut up" said Clyde

Another slap to the face I could feel the creep on my boobs he took a knife and cut my tang top and then ripped my bra off he bit my boobs and I begged him to stop

"(Sniff) PLEASE STOP JUST STOP I WILL DO ANYTHING JUST DON'T PLEASE" I begged

"Shut up bitch) said Clyde

This time he punched my face I felt so helpless I was in tears token flipped me over and Clyde pulled my pants down and panties

"Cute pink I bet the ass will feel good," said Clyde

"Just please put a condom on please" I begged

"Token please answer her foot me," said Clyde

Token backhanded me and told me to shut up or else the knife will go into my side and it will hurt worse…I obeyed I had no choice

"Ok not this will hurt…A LOT BITCH HAHAHA) yelled Clyde

He went in dry and it felt like knifes hitting my ass the pant grew and grew I was in tears begging him to stop I was thinking that they would kill me afterwards and that I was doomed but he continued to rape me the pain it just grew and grew and grew and he just laughed and laughed and laughed

"Ok bitch I am done token you want some" said Clyde

The doorbell rang and the guys ran out the back door lucky for then I was just the paperboy dropping off the paper. I was bloody and filled with jizz in my ass I did something stupid I knew you had to call the police but I was weak and I took a shower crying. I looked in the mirror

"Your weak Wendy you deserved this you don't deserve Stan or anyone cause YOUR FUCKING WEAK" I yelled to myself

I punched the mirror hit the door over and over again I cried so much I sat in the corner afraid to answer my phone…. no one must know about this no one

Monday

Its been 2 days after the rape and I didn't want to go to school but my body wanted to so I went I avoided everyone but I heard Clyde laughing to his gang of assholes token, Greg, bill and fosse the retards of the group and Douglas I don't know why he joined then I guess he wanted to fit in and he decided Clyde's group was the best choice. I got through class and went straight to lunch I lied about why I was upset I just blamed my period (which wouldn't happen for another 3 weeks) bebe bought it ha its good being on birth control it helps regulate it for every 2 months.

"So did you 2 really screw around?" asked bebe

"Yes but we are not dating" said Kyle

"Ah friends with benefits I see," said bebe

"I guess so," said Stan

"What would you call it Wendy" said Kyle

I ignored then the only thing I thought was mistake I am a mistake I am worthless I don't deserve friends like them…then a hand touched my shoulder

"Hey sexy" said Kenny

"GET OFF ME NO MORE NO MORE" I yelled

I pushed Kenny off me and I saw his eyes

"What's wrong Wendy?" asked Stan

"Yeah are you ok?" asked Kyle

"Wendy you can tell me anything…what's wrong" asked bebe

Kenny looked at me and I ran I was crying but little did I know Kenny was following me and he was faster then me always has been its like he was always running from something

"What happened Wendy?" said Kenny

"Nothing I am just PMSing" I lied

"No I know that look that fear WHAT THE FUCK HAPPENED," yelled Kenny

I broke down right there and held Kenny I was so in shock I couldn't speak

"Who" asked Kenny?

"Huh" I said

"Who touched you?" asked Kenny

I had to gain all my strength just to say the name

"It was Clyde," I said

Kenny then ran to where Clyde hung out but it appears he was skipping today so he ran to Clyde's house I followed cause I was scared what Kenny would do. Kenny busted down Clyde's door and tackled him he threw punch after punch after punch Clyde's face was filled with blood and Kenny was about to finish it when…BAM BAM BAM…Kenny was dead

"Dumb fuck" said token

Token had a 12 gauge shot gun and blew Kenny's head off and half his torso and token looked at me

"Want me to kill her to Clyde" asked token

"No let her live no one will believe her plus she showered and Kenny dies all the time it is considered not murder in this town" said Clyde

I ran out of the house all the way to my house and sat in a corner until the death of Kenny disappeared like it does to everyone in town yeah we remember his deaths but its easier to cope with his over others cause its like some spell over us. The door knocked

"KENNY ARE YOU ALIVE AGAIN' I yelled

The door opened

"Its bebe can I come in," asked bebe

"GO AWAY" I yelled

She ignored me she walked in the room and noticed the dry blood on the ground she went up stairs and saw me in the corner crying she put 2 and 2 together really fast ha I bet she could be a detective

"WHO FUCKING RAPED YOU WENDY" yelled bebe

I confessed

"Cccclyde" I said

Bebe grabbed me and held me in her arms her scent of peaches and cream calmed me down and she called 911 unfortunately when the police came there was no semen sample on the floor and a rape kit would be useless cause I showered like a dumb bitch my parents couldn't come cause they were on a cruise but they called me and told me they would try and get home sooner

It wouldn't matter no evidence equaled…a rapist is free in south park

END OF CHAPTER

I cant even pretend I liked writing this chapter I didn't it felt sick in my gut and I even stopped a few times and watch comedy central…. ironically south park was on but still rape is a touchy subject I know a few friends that were raped and I want some people to know that IF YOU RAPE YOU DESEVE HELL also don't shower afterwards get the kit because it can help not only you but others

Stay tune for chapter 4 when we go back to Kyle uggh I need a drink


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4 who do I love

Rated M for sex and language plus violence

Lemon yaoi ahead…great

Disclaimer I don't own South Park

Chapter 4 who do I love

After the horror that is Clyde raping Wendy I ran to cartman house cause maybe he has a plan to counter attack but well things didn't work in my favor

"Cartman" I said

"What jewbag" said cartman?

"We need your help Wendy got raped," I said

Cartman got pissed off but he just brushed it off

"Is she ok" asked cartman

"Yeah she's in the hospital right now she doesn't want any visitors Kenny already kicked Clyde's ass but token shot him so yeah" I said

"…. We need butters," said cartman

"Ok let's go," I said

I went to leave when I was grabbed and pulled into a kiss I didn't want it but…. I did. Cartman then threw me on the couch.

"Ah back here I see" I said

"Hehe I got another condom but this time I want you," said cartman

"Huh I thought you wanted me in you" I said

He cut me off with his tongue I didn't mind round 2 but my ass might not like it I felt cartman hand down my pants he was really rough he squeezed my balls and bite my stomach.

"Take it off bitch" said cartman

I removed my shirt and he took my pants off I took his shirt off and he took his pants off and we pressed our abs together in sync to each others movement he was biting and sucking my neck it hurt but in a good way he bent me over,

"Here we go Jew are you ready' said cartman

"Do it oh you have lube" I asked

"Nah lets try dry if it hurts to much just let me know" said cartman

"Asshole" I said

"Fucking Jew" said cartman

I felt the pole reach into my rectum and it felt really weird it hurt like a bitch but I loved every second of it I begs for it harder and unlike Stan he listened…

"FUCK ME HARDER CARTMAN" I yelled

"HEY I AM YOU FUCKING SNEEKY JEW," yelled cartman

"OH CARTMAN" I yelled

"YEH SAY MY NAME KAHL SAY MA NAME" yelled cartman

It lasted a good 5 minutes when

"Ok poopsy I am…OH GOD I AM SORRY" yelled Mrs. cartman

"AHHHHHHHH" I yelled I ran out but cartman stopped me

"You cant leave like that let me get out of you or else I could get stuck ok" said cartman

Cartman slowly exited my anus and Mrs. cartman apologized for walking in and she would keep her mouth shut to my parent HA I don't give 2 shits whether they know or not I am still pissed at them for treating me like a freak

"Ok look kahl we cant be seen together for awhile ok" said cartman

"Ok cartman…. I hate you," I said with a smile

"Hehe you don't look like you do" said cartman kissing me on the lips

I got to butters house but his parents said he was over jimmy's house so I went to jimmy's place and I saw butters…as professor chaos oh god no

"Muhahahaha I have captured you cripple," said professor

"rereelly butters" stuttered jimmy

"I am not butters I am professor chaos future destruction of humanity" said butters

"nnnnooo your not yyyyour bbbutters" said jimmy

over the years butters and jimmy got closer as friends and they hung out a lot and when I came out of the closet jimmy hit Clyde with his crouch and left his gang and butters never did stop playing pretend I guess bullying never stops for him I feel bad for him especially sense Hes in love with a girl way out of his league

"look we need to get to the hospital" I said

"wwwhhhhhyy" asked jimmy

"because Wendy has been raped and butters might be able to cheer her up" I said

butters took off his outfit and…hugged me

"is uh bebe uhh ok" asked butters

"she's there with Wendy now" I said

"THEN PROFFESSOR CHOS DESTROYER OF THE EARTH MUST GO TO THE HOSPITAL….after uh well buying uh Wendy some flowers" said butters

butters might be weird but Hes a very loving person he cares for others even though others hate him I would protect butters from the bullies if I wasn't so weak. We left jimmy's house and got to the hospital….butters had 2 bouquets of flower ha I bet I know who the other ones for. We got to wends room

"uhh hey uh Wendy these are uh for you" said butter

"aww thanks butters" said Wendy

"he was worried about you so we decided to visit…are you ok" I asked

Wendy wasn't dumb she knew it was my idea but she played along and butters got rewarded

"aww you see that bebe he does care I would give him a kiss but I am sore….can you kiss him for me" said Wendy

bebe giggled

"ok sense you asked' said bebe

bebe gave butters a kiss on the cheek and butters was the happiest kid in the world and ran off jumping in the air

"I think you made his year" I said

"actually butters is kind of cute" said bebe

"bebe are you crushing on butters" asked Wendy

"shh I don't know…maybe" said bebe

"well I guess we have young love" said Kenny

Kenny came and hugged Wendy he held her in his arms and she cried

"well I guess we best leave those 2 alone bebe" I said

"yeah" said bebe

we walked out and I talked to bebe

'hey bebe uhh any advice on well uhh rectum pain" I asked

"ha butt hurt huh" said bebe

"grrr yes" I said

"Stan work you over" said bebe

"no cartman" I said

"WHAT CARTMAN" yelled bebe

"shh yes he really likes me" I said

"well what about Stan" asked bebe

"I like him too I don't know" I said

"well compare and choose who will be you new man and who will be kicked to the curb" said bebe

"easy for you to say you don't have a choice" I said

"I get hit on by guys all the time its kind of annoying" said bebe

"ha then hit on a few girls that will keep them off" I said

"HA yeah right then they would be trying to see me make out with the girls " said bebe

"well I guess Stan has been my best friend forever but cartman…..IS AMAZING IN BED"I said

"wow next time tape it so I can watch" said bebe winking

"man I thought Kenny was a pervert" I said

"girls like porn too Kyle we just don't show it as often" said bebe

"well any advice on my ass pains" I said

"nope I am a virgin well I am going to go back there so Wendy and I can girl talk" said bebe

I hugged bebe her boobs nearly in my face but I didn't care she was a friend

"tell Wendy I will be expecting a hug from her and warning tears might be involved" I whispered

she understood and we went our separate ways when I heard bebe yell OH MY GOD I AM SORRY ha I wonder what she walked into…

I wonder what will happen next

END OF CHAPTER

So yeah this chapter the last chapter and the next one has been types in the same day but might be posted at different times so that you don't OD on reading so yeah I have the idea for next chapter already…HELL sense I was suspended I have the whole damn story on paper practically but ideas can be shown and I will look over them and remember keep voting kyman or style the winner gets there ending…and what an ending that will be


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5 the argument

Rated M for language and sexual situation

Disclaimer yeah you know the drill

Chapter 5 the argument

Quick note

This first part of the chapter takes place right when bebe and Kyle left the room

Wendy's P.O.V

"Hey Kenny" I said

Kenny looked at me and he smiled he reveled that he had flowers behind him great more flowers just what I need I mean i'm sure pollen is fun for someone with allergies but I cant tell him that he was so sweet showing up

"Here they cost a lot," said Kenny

"You didn't have to" I said

"But I did and I am sorry for what Clyde did to you that asshole I want to kill him he wont get away with this" said Kenny

"Look please drop it the police said that they are going to keep an eye on him for the next month" I said

Little did I know the police didn't give 2 shits about a rapist unless there was solid evidence and its not like token would say anything he helped?

"Well I am sorry I went crazy," said Kenny

"You died for it so I guess it was worth a kiss," I said

Kenny came over and I pecked him on the lips but then I wanted more…(wow)

Kenny's lips on mine were soft and his tongue wrestling mine felt right I didn't want it to stop I just wanted to hold him forever

"Hey Wendy look I…OH I AM SO SORRY" said bebe

She closed the door and Kenny and me laughed

"Well that my cue to leave" said Kenny

"No don't we were having fun" I said

"Nah I have work to go to and you need to fix babes brain…. maybe a girl on girl action" said Kenny

"Nice try buddy" I said

"Ok uh see you at school uhh" said Kenny

"I am in this hospital for today then I leave…. and you better get paid cause I may go Dutch on our date this Friday but I don't pay for 2" I said

Kenny looked confused

". Date Friday…. OH ok now I remember" said Kenny winking

Kenny kissed me goodbye and left. I was expecting bebe to walk in but it was Stan and his eyes were red…oh has been crying

"Your ok" asked Stan

"Yeah I am," I said

Before he could speak again he ran to me and hugged me as hard as he could and he started to cry

"That. Monster…will…pay," said Stan in a fit of rage

"Yes he will Stan but don't hurt him or else he will get away just let the police handle this" I said

Stan and I only talked for 5 minutes I knew he was on his lunch break he helps his uncle at the gun shop even though has both anti hunting and a vegetarian…although he will eat fish which is weird. His uncle isn't homophobic (probably has a thing with need cause no ones that buddy with a roommate" and he loves his nephew that's why he hired him…also probably to help look good in the eyes of the democrats since his nephew

Is so against illegal hunting and a non hunter in a guns shop equals good character for the guns shop

"Look I am fine if you want we can hang later at your place…. I am avoiding mine till my parents return cause well…" I couldn't finish the sentence

"Stay as long as you want I guess you don't have to worry about…well hehe" said Stan

"Yeah that's kyles job," I said

"Yeah weird huh me and Kyle that sounds like an interesting relationship," said Stan

"HA style' I said

We both laughed and hugged again this time he squeezed me a little to hard

"Ok Stan my boobs are hurting now" I said

"Sorry they felt weird" said Stan

"Yucky huh" I said

"Yeah a little…. am I weird" asked Stan

"Very but I like weird it shows individuality…. now go its babes turn to see me and we might talk about tampons and shit" I said

"Ha we" said Stan

Stan left and bebe entered with huge news

"Kyman" said bebe

"Ah French" I said

"No cartman FUCKED Kyle" said bebe

"Ok 1 don't say anything to do with sex please and 2 WHAT," I yelled

"Oh sorry but yeah kyman is real" said bebe

"But Stan and Kyle and cartman hates Kyle and blah blah BLAUAGH" I said

Yeah I was in shock I though Kyle loved Stan but I guess not

"Kyle doesn't know who he wants and unless Stan is pissed at Kyle for sleeping with cartman then life moves on" said bebe

"Well as long as we agree that style is better," I said

"Actually I like kyman" said bebe

I was shocked

"Uhh cartman is a fat fuck why would you want Kyle with him" I asked

"Be nice to him he has gotten better over the years" said bebe

"I cant believe we are having this conversation we both know that Stan is a better guy then cartman" I said

"WELL MAYBE I THINK CARTMAN IS BETTER" yelled bebe

"STYLE FOREVER" I yelled

"KYMAN ALL THE WAY" yelled bebe

Bebe stormed out of the room in a fit of rage…. how could she prefer cartman over Stan

"Fags are all the same," said a voice

Out of the shadows came Clyde he had an evil smile and I was scared

"Back off asshole or else you will be sent to jail I wonder how you make a SOAP ON A ROPE," I said

"Shut up bitch no ones coming and I might want round 2…. but I hate sloppy seconds maybe your friend bebe might like some" said Clyde

"STAY AWAY FROM HER" I yelled

"Ha after that fight I thought you wouldn't mind," said Clyde

"Look it was an argument girls do that all the time so back off" I said

"Yeah right last time I checked girls hold grudges" said Clyde

I hit the security button and Clyde ran to the window

"You can't escape from me Wendy…you can never escape," said Clyde

The nurse ran in with a security guard but Clyde already got away and they wouldn't catch him in time and sense he didn't hurt me they cant chase him. Those words were replaying in my head over and over again

You can never escape Wendy.

NEVER

END OF CHAPTER

A/N

Spooky that was young skywalker (why am I quoting yoda hmm) so yeah Clyde's playing mind games and our first battle of the kyman and style wars… VERBAL ASSAULT remember folks you votes matter in the ending of the story I will wait to write chapter 6 for at least 2 days after chapter 2 was posted which could be in 5 mins or 5 hours WHO KNOWS I WAS SUSPENDED lol so yeah VOTE VOTE and 1 vote per person so no multiple votes anyway I shall now go into the Tardis and travel to the future…yeah I wish

P.S

Due to some funny business the word cabbages will now be lettuce that is all


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6 I need gay advice

Rated M for violence and language

Disclaimer I don't own South Park

Chapter 6 I need gay advice

A/N

Wow holy shit 24 reviews…IN 1 FUCKING DAY wow I have never felt so loved and its currently a tie between style and kyman never knew you guys really were sensitive about this topic so yeah remember be kind not everyone has your opinion so be nice

OH and quick question favorite song in the bigger longer and uncut film

Kyles P.O.V

I followed Kenny out of hospital he was running late to work. Kenny got a job at Wal-Mart cause he was tired of being poor he doesn't share his money with his parents cause they suck more then mine do but he cares for his sister Karen who is 10 right now the same age as ike and shocking to me there dating.

"Hey Kenny wait up" I yelled

"Hey dude I am busy" said Kenny

"I here you kissed Wendy" I said

"YEP I AM IN LOVE," yelled Kenny

"Yeah well I am sure that you 2 will be happy forever," I said

"Yeah I FEEL INVINSBLE," yelled Kenny

All have the sudden and ambulance ran into him cutting his torso in half and his brains were all over the road squished into pudding

"OH MY GOD THEY KILLED KENNY" yelled Stan

" YOU BASTURD" I yelled

…. We then laughed and well I kissed Stan on the cheek and he looked at me

"So you and cartman" said Stan

"Yeah your not Jealous" I asked

"No dude you can fuck who ever you want bro," said Stan

"Well maybe you should give him a try he is amazing," I said

"Nah you're my only gay bro but eventually…you will have to make a choice," said Stan

Stan told me I had to make a choice how the hell can I do that man I need advice. So I left Stan and a very flattened Kenny and walked down the street when I got a text

Fat sexy ass: hey tight ass where are you

Kyle: walking why you thinking of me

Fat sexy ass: yeah I need some action get over here

Kyle: nah man my ass still hurts give me a week bro

Fat sexy ass: fuck that Jew you get 7 days

Kyle: that's a week dumb ass

Gad has funny when has dumb

Fat sexy ass: yeah well whatever I am not as smart as you…maybe you can tutor me later ;)

Kyle: ok I will think about it right now I am busy I will see you later

Fat sexy ass: I hate you ;)

Kyle: hate you too man

Man never would of thought I would be this happy with Eric fucking cartman ha the earth must be dying. I kept walking till I heard a familiar voice

"OHHH JESUS CHRIST" yelled Mr. slave

"Well if you don't like it why did you ask for the whip" said big gay al

"HARDER PLEASE LIKE JESUS CHRIST" said Mr. slave

I knocked on the door

"Oh visitors like that's SO SUPER," said big gay al

The door opened an al was in a bath robe and Mr. slave was behind him with a gag in his mouth

"Oh I am so sorry I didn't know you 2 were busy," I said

"Oh uh we are like uh playing a game" said big gay all

"Ha what first to cry is on the bottom?" I said

"JESUS CHRIST like don't talk like that," said Mr. slave

"Hey its cool I was wondering how do you get used to ass pains?" I said

"Huh like silly why would you want to know that?" said big gay al

"Cause my fucking ass is killing me and I need something for it before this Thursday when I am Stans dirty fucking bitch…. is that a good reason" I asked

"OH MY well I guess if your gay then you deserve to know the secrets of homosexuality" said big gay al

We went on some stupid but interesting boat ride about homo equality…the seats were donut holes ha I bet he planned that and finally I asked my big question

"So I have 2 fuck buddies Eric cartman and Stan marsh" I said

"Wait little Eric and the quarter back of the cows Stan marsh are gay," said big gay al

"LIKE JESUS CHRIST" said Mr. slave

"Yeah they are both different in many ways cartman an ass and stans a sweet heart but in bed they both are swell cartman rough and violent which gives me more pleasure and Stan is gentle and soft which makes me feel good and not so sour in the morning so what should I do pick rough and hot or sweet and bliss" I asked

"Well Kyle everybody has there own kink you just have to find out yourself which is more fun like take me and slave here he loves whips chains and gags…

" OHH JESUS CHRIST" said Mr. slave

"And I love it when he massages me and makes me fell good that's why we are happy with one enough you have to find you kink before you look for a man" said big gay al

"Thanks big gay al" I said

I gave him a hug and ran off I went to butters house where…

"Ok faggot give us your money like we agreed on" said Greg

"Yeah hehe little gay wad" said fosse

"Yeah queer" said bill

Ahh bill and fosse 2 retards that blindly hate gays who knows why but there stupid so who cares. Poor butters was being punched and kicked and they even stole his professor chaos helmet and crushed it with there feet man I hate those assholes

"HEY LEAVE HIM ALONE" I yelled

"Stay out of it gay Jew or else your next" said Greg

Now Greg is a weird case no one knows why he became an asshole he and red used to be best friends to the point of red loving him but he wouldn't take her…. even when she showed up half naked in his room on his 16th birthday…I'm sorry I may be gay but NO ONES THAT GAY yet he picks of butters a lot…good thing tokens not here he hates butters more then anyone.

"Ok children move along," said officer Barbrady

"Ah shit run guys," said Greg

Greg and the retards left those idiots didn't know that Barbrady was talking to a squirrel

"Ok that's it Mr. fluffy person time to go to jail" said Barbrady

He handcuffed a squirrel and sent it to jail I heard that the squirrel got sentenced to 4 years in a maximum penitential and now has the toughest son of a bitch in the prison…. but that's a dumb story I am sure no ones cares

"Gee uhh 'sniff' thanks Kyle why does he have to be so mean" said butters

I hugged him and he pushed me off

"Hey uh I am not uhh gay Kyle" said butters

" Duh I know" I said

"Even though I am a little uhh bi curious," said butters

"NO YOUR NOT your dad is just a retard who thinks your gay cause of what fatass (uggh I just cam a bit) did to you now your dad and mom are divorced you are free from his abuse and you mom is dating David hasselhoff, " I said

"Oh hamburgers I am sorry I didn't to mean to upset you its just they pick on me all the time they even hurt general disarray and he had to move away" said butters

Yeah doggie got jumped one day and his mom moved away poor kid ever sense then butters was alone until jimmy hit Clyde with his crutch and started hanging out with butters

"So what brings you here" asked butters

"I wanted your advice who should I date cartman or Stan," I asked

"Well I would prefer cartman but I believe that Stan is nice too but my girlfriend wants me to side with her so sorry" said butter

I had a bottle of water and did a spit take

"YOU HAVE A GIRL FRIEND" I yelled

" Uhh yeah I asked bebe out and she said yes," said butters

" BEBE STEVENS HOLY SHIT HOW THE HELL" I yelled

"Well she told me she hates guys saying sexy things to her like her boobies are big and her butt is nice I don't uhh really know why they say that I like her pretty face and her long gorgeous hair and the way she smiles makes me have butterflies all over my belly" said butters

Wow butters is in love I never would of guessed well I am happy for the little guy and I wish him luck right now I must get to stans house….

And try and find my kink

END OF CHAPTER

**A/N**

**Poor butters man he gets all the rotten luck in the show and in this fiction and I think its funny that we are tied for the kyman style votes remember every single vote counts WE NEED YOU TO STOP CANCER…I mean to vote lol wrong card **

**Also I kind of put some feeling of my past in here if you can spot it you get a cookie and a shout out in the next chapter hint it involves an emotion**


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7 girls meeting number 110

Rated M for language and too much sunshine also sexual

Stuff

Self-lemon prepare

Disclaimer I don't own South Park

Wendy's P.O.V

Bebe and I always fight normally over guys but normally we make up fast and learn a lesson but I don't like cartman dating Kyle I want Stan to be happy and I believe Kyle is right for him so I must…CALL A COUNCEL MEETING

"Ok everyone its time for the meeting of the sunshine group sparkles" I said

"SUNSHINE" said all the girls

We maybe 16 but we still love sunshine and rainbows…and playgirl (duh we have an all girls club"

"Ok tweek and Craig you want our help to get you guys ready for the upcoming drag competition at this years pride" I said

"Uggh yeah tweek wants to enter I am scared to" said Craig

"dddont bbbe shy yyyou arrre hotter thhhen mmme" said tweek

Craig blushed and kissed his boy friend

"AWWW" said all the girls

"Ok time to put it to a vote" I said

We passed the vote card we used to have over 24 girls but now we only have 14 me, bebe, Lizzy, Heidi, Jenny, Ester, Tammy, Kal, Jessie, Red, Emily, Nicole (bitch) and Annie

"Ok the votes are in and 14 out of 14 say yes to help" said red

"MAKE OER" yelled bebe

The girls grabbed tweek and put lipstick high heels…. panties (damn tweek has been hiding something and it's a FUCKING PYTHON) we got him a skirt and a matching blouse the blouse was red and the skirt was white man it was so pretty

Quick note

If someone wants to make fan art of that outfit that would be pretty funny

"Wow uhh you look amazing," said Craig

"You think so," said tweek

"Yeah lets go home…and get that outfit off," said Craig

Ha ha wow that's funny well I bet there going to have fun

"Ok now we have another gay matter Kyle is locked in a love triangle with Stan marsh and Eric cartman," I said

"Ohhhhh" the girls yelled

"So the kyman vs. style list shall commence," said bebe

"Remember put your name next to your pick of kyman or style," I said

Its so obvious the girls hate cartman and bebe maybe the only one who cares but she will be embarrassed and I will be there for her…maybe we can double date at the mall and buy butters a cute hat. Little did I know it wasn't going to be that easy?

"…IT'S A TIE 7 TO 7," I yelled

"HUHHHH" said the girls in a stat of shock

"We haven't had a tie sense the great Edward vs. Jacob debate that ended in civil war," said red

"Oh no not another war" said ester

"We must fight you know the rules" said Nicole

"Oh last time…. mean word were said" said Kal

"Ok look we are stronger lets divide the team by their votes" said bebe

"Bebes right…even though I know she is my enemy just like last time," I said

"Yeah well remember who won last time," said bebe

"That's cause you had tiffany kiss Emily and made her sexually confused we had to give up," I said

"Oh I bet you would like a kiss," said bebe

"Anyway the team style is me, Kal, Jessie, Red, Emily, Annie, and …NICHOLE," I said in shock

She hated my guts why was she helping me

"And on Kyman side is me Lizzy, Heidi, Jenny, Beth, Esther, and Tammy" said bebe

"Ok let the best bitch win…bitch," I said

"Scank" said bebe

…"Yeah lets just try and convince the other to give," I said

"Yeah name calling is really petty," said bebe

We all went our separate ways bebe went to find cartman and me and red talked for a few minutes

"Hey Wendy look thanks for not telling anyone about…well you know" said red

Red came out of the closet after Greg hurt her so badly that she couldn't love another guy I found out cause well she kissed me it felt weird another girls lips on my own it felt…amazing almost better then a guys lips but a guy has one…appendage better

"Your welcome I wish I was like you then maybe we both would be happy," I said

"Well we are happy I am no longer ashamed Greg is a fuck head and you are dating Kenny," said red

Man news travels fast damn gossip

"Look Wendy we both hate each other…. but I hate cartman more he forced me to date token cause were both black and it was raciest and stupid plus I liked Kyle and maybe I could of turned him straight" said Nicole

"I am sorry I treated you like trash your not trash you are a good person…you dumped tokens black ass…man I still cant believe I dated him" I said

"Shocked you went black and came back," said Nicole

We both laughed we haven't done that in years I missed her

"…I am sorry what happened to you," said Nicole

"Its not your fault" I said

"No I feel like it is I shouldn't of pushed Clyde in your direction I didn't know he would rape you" said Nicole

"Look 1 don't say that word it hurts and 2 that was 2 years ago and he was support to take sneak into the girls room and take my towel and get me in the hallway…he grabbed ester and she's such a whore she posed her body for the camera" I said

"Ha you got revenge by putting holes in my condoms so that false alarm happened that was funny" said Nicole

We talked and talked for hours till it was late and I ran to Stans house.

"Hey Wendy uhh Stan is with Kyle right now" said randy

"Oh ok" I said

"So I hear Jacob is winning," said randy

Wow Mr. marsh is both stupid and funny

"TEAM JACOB" yelled randy

"FUCK YOU MARSH TEAM EDWARD ALL THE WAY" yelled Gerald

I ran upstairs and…AHHHH

"AHHHHHHH" yelled Kyle

"CLOSE THE DOOR" yelled Stan

Wow I just walked in on Kyle…. inside Stan wow that was both funny and…. hot.

I ran to the bathroom locked the door and well…. took my 2 fingers and rubbed my panties I felt the sweet sensation of my finger hitting my vag it felt great the wall of my vat was rubbed the inside of my vag was explored I don't normally masturbate but that image of 2 guys fucking…THAT GETS ME GOING…then

The door opened…. I was naked from the waist down

"Hey uhhhhhhhhh…oh I am sorry Wendy" said Sharon

"Oh god this is embarrassing," I said

"Its ok just pull…

I pulled my cloths up and Mrs. marsh talked to me

"Its fine to have urges and trust me when you get to my age and your man can SATISFY YOU THE WAY YOU WANT HIM TO INSTEAD LIKES TO DEBATE TWILIGHT' yelled Sharon

"TEAM JACOB BITCH" said randy

"I love him but he can be a 5 year old," said Sharon

I giggled

"But don't you well have a boyfriend" asked Sharon

"Yes Mrs.…

"Please call me Sharon you're an adult and a friend"

"Ok Sharon me and Kenny are dating but I uh well…

"You saw that 2 yeah I walked in there fun time 2 man I felt both disgusted and relieved" said Sharon

"Whys that" I asked

"Well disgusted cause my baby boy was performing sexual activity…you never touched him did you…you can tell me" said Sharon

"Ahh I gave him a handy but we were 9 and I didn't know what that was," I said

In 3rd grade we all played truth or dare bebe dared him to stick a well stick up his peppy hole we didn't know boys had a penis and I saw it and well I grabbed it not knowing what it was nothing happened cause he hadn't hit puberty yet lol

"What about the relieved part" I asked

"They were using protection and also he was with a boy I trust…. randy is going to be pissed that Stans not PITCHING (air quote) but he will live" said Sharon

"Actually Kyle prefers taking it I guess they were experimenting" I said

KNOCK

"Come in" I said

"Hey look I am sorry you had to see that," said Stan

"Uhh well" I stuttered

"Its fine Stan me and her talked about it wait in your room while she gets dressed in her PHs…. you have PJs right" asked Sharon

"Yes Sharon I have a whole 2 weeks worth of cloths but uhh not enough" I whispered the rest

"Oh well I am sure shelly can help you with that she has extras here when she left for college I don't think she would mind" said Sharon

Yeah I lost some of my bras cause Clyde decided to FUCKING TAKE TROPHIES WITH HIM

I hate Clyde and now I am horny

END OF CHAPTER

A/N

Ok look girls writing YAOI is fun for you but I want to have a little fun lol and GIRLS DO MASTURBATE DON'T SAY THEY DON'T I am not being a pig I am just showing that Wendy is just as human as any other person…especially if you saw 2 hot guys screwing lol

Also thanks you

butterslover58 tiffany Phil EbbyGothic and my co assistant serendipityrain711

Yes she helped me make this story not much just I don't know she gave me the idea to write this story she gave me 2 scenes…waiting for 3rd lol unless you guys want to PM me a scene and also she has been an awesome fan from the beginning thank you oh and supertroll if you ever comment here again I will report you cause we don't need your kind here WE HAVE AN ANTI TROLL FIELD with plus 25 defense…. man I am a nerd: P


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8 more love less violence

Rated M for violence and sex

Tiny lemon lol

Disclaimer I don't own south park if I did I would of put more jokes from movies lol

Chapter 8 more love less violence

A/N

Wow just wow you guys in the reviews are nuts I is a war just like I wanted I cant wait for the finalie which is a good ways away but I believe we are in the half time chapter but it maybe be shorter then 16 chapters so bare with me also I just saw Godzilla in theaters…if you are a hardcore fan SEE IT now grab your money get a time slot and watch it lol

Kyles P.O.V

Wow just shoot me please me and my best friend were enjoying a night of passion when not just Wendy…but stans mom walked in us during man this is going to be an awkward night for us both and Wendy is giggling at the 2 of us as we are in our robes

"So you want me to come back later," asked Wendy

"No were done" I said

"So did you find the drugs?" said Wendy

We both blushed

" Sorry bad joke and I should of knocked I didn't think you were busy well you know" said Wendy

"Well its ok I should of moaned louder," said Stan

Wendy giggled

"So your butt hurt," said Wendy

"Ha ha ha no it doesn't hurt we didn't do much we only had 10 mins of foreplay then we started when you walked in" said Stan

"Oh well…did you enjoy it" asked Wendy

"Yeah it was interesting, " said Stan

"Ok guys I am going I told my mom I would be over reds house tonight to help her study," I said

Red has been acting very strange I finally go to hang with her but only cause of a study date I can spill what she is hiding and then maybe I can help. I walked out of the warm house randy looked at me funny he knew what I did but he just laughed to himself

"Ha back in my dad the tough ones were on top" said randy

I joked back

"Well I believe it's tougher to take it," I said

He actually laughed at a joke involving his son getting ass fucked

"Yeah well you didn't hurt him did you" asked randy

"No has fine we didn't do much" I said

I walked out the door to the cold snowy sky man it went from 65 to 30 in 5 hours "man I should of asked for a ride lucky for me my house is next door so I can grab a coat" I said to myself. I walked in no one was home I grabbed a coat and hat ran back downstairs and out the door I kept walking when I was shoved to the ground…by a handsome pillow

"Cartman what are you doing" I asked

He kissed me right there threw a blanket down on the ground and I knew what he wanted…and I didn't mind

"Are you sure you want to do this outside" I asked

"Yeah Jew I really do why you don't want me in you" asked cartman

"Yes but next time it's my turn," I said

I pulled my pants down I new it was going to be a quickie but it felt so amazing cartman cock in my ass it felt like a soft and hard pole slowly rubbing the most sensitive section of your body slow tender a sharp of pleasure OH fuck I want it harder

"Hey cartman a little…

BAM a sharp pain a vibration hit my face like a ton of bricks and next thing you know I am on the ground

"YOU LIKE FUCKING IN THE STREET" yelled Greg

"Hey don't you dare fucking touch MY JEW ASSHOLE" yelled cartman

Man I love him so much he cares for me almost as much Stan. But it didn't last the idiot boys showed up next and double teamed cartman and started kicking him while he was down

"LEAVE HIM ALONE" I yelled

"Quick get the Jew next," yelled Greg

"Hahaaha ok hehehe has super gay queero," said the idiots

More pain hit my ribs and stomach I was a gonner when I saw…a baseball bat hit grogs face

"Ok assholes who else wants to play ball" said Kenny

"Weak dude," said cartman

"Come one that was good," said Kenny

"Nah bro it was kind of lame," I said

"Dude don't stick up for your boyfriend that's my job," said Kenny

For some reason cartman liked to pay for protection but no one bothered to except it but Kenny the tough badass in the school was the first to except the offer and for 20 bucks an hour for 2 hours he had to protect him class to class and lunch time it worked and now he saved us both

"Lets get out of here," said Greg

The bullies ran like pussies and Kenny helped me up

"Ok guys I saw your little fun time and as hot as it was next time do it in the bed room cause I cant fap out here" said Kenny

"Don't you have a girlfriend for that?" I asked

"No she don't send pics lol," said Kenny

"Not what I asked…plus who even sends pics of there naked self these days" I asked

"Well ester send these," said Kenny

Aww ester had her boobs out and posing for the camera man she is a fucking whore know wonder token goes to her for quickies

"Dude put that shit away," said cartman

"Your loss" said Kenny

"You best delete that before Wendy sees," I said

"Yeah I will I always do she bores me" said Kenny

We talked and Kenny escorted me to reds house I hugged him and I walked inside

"Ok red lets study…uhh" I stopped talking

"Ok lets go upstairs" said red

I was just staring like an idiot she was in her bra and panties not caring that I was looking…. ah shit she is in love with me even though she knows I am gay I have to tell her easy

"Look red I am gay," I said

"Yeah…uhh…so am I" said red

"Oh well why are you in your underwear" I asked

"I fell more compfy in my underwear…. I am more of a nudist if that doesn't bother you" said red

She then undid her bra

"Wait stop look that is just weird ok" I said

"The reason why I am doing this is cause I trust you I have many secrets 1 I am a nudist 2 I am a lesbian 3 I think you are the bravest kid in the world and I wish I was you" said red

"ok ok just keep your panties on PLEASE that makes me sick" I said

Red giggled

"Ok I promise as long as you keep your pants on cause penises EWW" said red

"Well boobies are aww to me but I guess its better then a vagina" I said

"Ha that's hot ok I would kill for some pussy but their aint any dikes in this town," said red

"Wow I know that feeling it took 2 years for people to start breaking out of there closets Craig and tweek were the only gays…and they were together now Stan and cartman are gay and I have to choose" I said

"Yeah the girls are trying to vote who you will pick funny huh I want style but bebe wants kyman," said red

Well this day just got weirder

END OF CHAPTER

A/N

Linkin park played during this chapter…has nothing to do with the end summery just thought that was an interesting fact…. love that band

Anyway wow Kyle and cartman got hurt and KENNY TO THE RESCUE I was going to have mysterion show up but this universe…. has no mysterion or coon WHAT WHAT WHHHHAAAAT lol yeah parallel universe baby anyway the nudist thing was showing that red is very sensitive about her body and that she's a lesbian shows she is afraid of sex rough sex…remember this I hope you liked the small yaoi I tried to make it as juicy as possible

Oh and red will have more of a role next chapter for all you red fans


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9 double date double trouble

Rated M for well uhh hmm language and REFERENCES AHHHH

Disclaimer I don't own South Park or my fans THEY OWN ME HELP

Chapter 9 double date double trouble

Wendy's P.O.V

Ah Saturday at the mall is a girl second home and I am waiting for my date but red showed up so we talked

"So yeah I like being naked all the time thanks for listening" said red

"Uh yeah uhh red I have a question," I said

"Yeah sure ask away," said red

"…. Are you hitting on me," I asked

" Yes I am in love with you Wendy please don't hate me it's a silly crush" said red

"Oh its fine I like you to" I said

"Ekkk" said red

She jumped on me and hugged me as tight as she could and peeked me on the cheek

"Oh yeah oh yeah now grab her boob Wendy" said Kenny

"Nah I am not a lesbian Kenny or bi" I said

"But you said" said red

"No as a close friend red I don't like you like that even if I did I have a boyfriend," I said

"I don't mind…at all," said Kenny

"In your dreams plus red is uh closeted" I said

"Not anymore I told bebe and she hugged me and said I was brave" said red

"Well aren't you sensitive" I asked

"I can suck it up I don't like penis but I will still cuddle with him if you promise not to enter me" said red

"I can respect that as long as I get boob," said Kenny

"Look NO 3 WAY" I yelled

Red then started to tear up

"Way to go Wendy" said a voice

"Shut up narrorator" said Wendy

"4TH WALL NOOOO" yelled the narrorator

"Hey come one this writer breaks the 4th wall in ever story hell I can hear the music red hot chili peppers," said Wendy

"Which song" asked the narrorator?

"Soul to squeeze" said Wendy

"Yeah ok BACK TO THE STORY or else back to the cage" said the narrorator

"FUCK YOU" I yelled

"Sniff why are you so mean," said red

"Uhh ok fine 1 day in 3 months if me and Kenny are strong then ok 1 3 way" I said

Red…then kissed me again it well it felt amazing part of me didn't want it to end but the other part felt sick it was a battle in my body to choose my sexuality ok I need to get laid soon

"Wow that was fun to watch," said Kenny

"Yeah well now your in the dog house you have to earn your way out" I said

"Ok fine how about this" said Kenny

Right there was tickets to the environmental convention in Seattle that was EXTEMELY EXCUSIVE only select people can go

"How did you get this Kenny?" I asked

"My brother is an activist 2 remember," said Kenny

Yeah me and Kevin worked to clean up south parks garbage and trash also one direction CDs now Kevin goes to Ohio university and studies biology

"Ok you might have gained a night of passion tonight" I said

"Wow…our 2nd time" said Kenny

His face felt both happy and confused

"Hey look you were my first its only natural I would want more" I said

"Yeah but I mean sex is something I love and I might bore you" said Kenny

"Kenny girls like sex just as much as guys…. maybe even more" I said

Kenny kissed me right there and heard a familiar voice

"Uhh hey Wendy you look uh well swell," said butters

Oh great Bebes here I have to be nice

"I invited them along I hope you don't mind" said Kenny

FUCK SHIT BALL PENIS…I really don't like this situation to the point of the back of a person that expels waste and gas…ASS

"Yeah I guess that's fine uggh" I sighed

"Well uhh me and bebe had a great time at the movies that ton cruise is amazing" said butters

"I don't like him much" I said

"Yeah has overrated," said the narrorator

"SHUT UP MATT" said Wendy

"Sorry" said matt

"Wow Wendy you don't like someone how original just like you don't like kyman" said bebe

"Uhh well whose kyman" asked butters?

"No one special at least not as special as style" I said

"Are you cheating on me with this style" asked Kenny

"No has gay" said bebe

"OH GOODY LIKE Kyle AND ERIC AND STAN and red" said butters

'Butters I love you but please stop" said bebe

"Ok honey I know," said butters

"Sorry" said bebe

Butters kissed bebe on the cheek and handed her flower both cute and weird Kenny doesn't get me flowers…. AH CURSE YOU JELOUS MIND

"You know the committee voted for kyman," said bebe

"Well it was a tie…unless you tampered with it again," I said

"UGGH I NEVER why would I do that" asked bebe

"Because you always think of yourself first I mean I cant believe were talking about this," I said

"Butters I want to go home ok" said bebe

"Gees ok bebe bye Wendy bye Kenny" said butters

Butters hugged me and Kenny and left bebe is not the jealous type at all

"So maybe we should go home," said Kenny

"Sorry but you don't get me tonight…. you can walk me home to Stan though" I said

"Oh damnit ok maybe another day," asked Kenny

"Maybe if you're good then I can sleepover Tuesday" I said

"Oh what I am naughty," asked Kenny

"(Giggle) then I might have to discipline you," I said

'Cant wait" said Kenny

Kenny walked me home like a gentleman and treated me like a lady didn't touch me anywhere I was uncomfortable except my hand and my hair we got to stans and well we made out a bit

"Hey what's going on why are you touching my non daughter," said randy

"Mr. marsh uhh sorry" said Kenny

That was awkward

"Bye Wendy see you in school" said Kenny

Kenny left and randy was asking weird questions like where did he touch me and young lady ha Hes not my dad but I guess me living here for 2 weeks made him think he was Hes funny

"Ok randy" I said

"Why did you…oh wait duh I have a daughter she's in college…. sorry Wendy" said randy

"You miss her huh," I asked

Randy cried on my shoulder

"Everyday I miss her wahhhhahahaha" said randy

Stan came down stairs in his boxers…damn he worked out Hes all muscle and sexy damnit why is he gay oh well

"Hey Wendy" said Stan

"PONIES" I yelled

Wow embarrassing good job Wendy why not have a sign saying LET ME TOUCH YOUR ABS AND LET ME SLEEP NAKED ON YOU

"Uhh yeah well if you want the air mattress is set up you can change and sleep I will wait till your done then we can talk" said Stan

"Yeah ok but you don't have to worry I trust you" I said

Yeah I sounded like a slut cause I took my shirt off and handed it to him then I walked up stairs and got dressed…and uhh thought of Stan again…damn dirty mind

"Hey uh you ok in there" asked Stan

I stopped

"Yeah come in," I said

Stan came in and laid down in the bed

"So how was your date?" asked Stan

"Uhh great uhh me and uhh had fun" I said

Stan looked confused but then caught on and laughed

"Look its ok to stare I might be gay but I get your straight I will put a shirt on so uhh doesn't get jealous," said Stan

Great Hes mocking me…then my phone vibrated…it was Clyde

I AM WATCHING YOU

"AHHHHHH" I yelled

Stan ran over saw the text and ran out the door screaming "STAY AWAY FROM WENDY ASSHOLE I KNOW YOUR OUT THERE IF YOU TOUCH HER YOUR FUCKING DEAD" Hes such a great guy he even let me sleep in his bed with him we didn't cuddle we faced the opposite directions but I think I rolled over in my sleep cause I woke up and my arms were around his waist…. and I must sleep walk cause his shirts was back off…weird

I kept thinking of what the text said

I AM WATCH YOU WENDY ALWAYS WATCHING

END OF CHAPTER

SPOOKY AS FUCK man well 57 reviews you guys have no lives…. WELCOME so yeah that's it for today's updates I am done tomorrow we will explore Kyle and cartman on their first real date but someone might interrupt them


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10 sex is everything love is forever

Rated M for…do I really need to explain the title says it all

SUPER LEMON AHOY BEWARE

Disclaimer I don't own South Park I did I wouldn't be writing this

Oh yeah typos might appear lol

Chapter 10 sex is everything love is forever

A/N

Before I start I want to say I love you all EVERYONE you made a silly idea into a war especially serendipityrain711 and EbbyGothic you 2 deserve medals so this chapter is for everyone style and kyman fans

Kyles P.O.V

I'm sitting here at Craigs house tweek is in drag (damn he does look good in a skirt" and Damien and pip are visiting pip still on a leash why is that man pip must love being dominated. I'm over here cause I want advice on dating a guy

"So you 4 you guys have been dating for awhile I want advice how can I date a man," I asked

"The same way you date a women…the difference is you don't have to hid once a month for a week" said Craig

"Oh well ok why are you still in drag…. you won the contest" I said

Tuesday they had a contest best guy in drag wins a giant medal and 2000 dollars tweek won and by that giant hick on his neck they celebrated afterwards

"I like feeling pretty" said tweek

"So what a sec change" I asked

"If he did I would leave him I like dick bro" said Craig

"SILENCE me and pip prefer being men as well and I love whipping pip now and then" said Damien

"Oh yes right on I have been fairly naughty" said pip

"Well I promised cartman I would hang with him so see you guys," I said

Good thing I left Craig was undoing tweaks skirt uggh. I walked down the street waved to butters and bebe and opened cartman door (he never minds lol) when I saw…

"Uh hi Stan why are you here" I asked

"Oh me and cartman were talking…sorry about this bro," said Stan

I was then blind folded and carried up stairs then I passed out 1 hour later I wake up…bounded to the bed BUTT NAKED WITH CHOCOLATE AND SPRINKLES ON ME

"You look tasty," said Stan

"Ok cameras ready" said cartman

Stan and cartman were both nude as well…. cartman is now very muscular it appears he was big bones his body just had not caught up with him when we had sex I never saw him body well I was confused and horny

"Ok guys what's this," I asked

"Sex tape with a 3way" said Stan

"Yeah dude we thought this would be fun" said cartman

I was then attacked by Stan licking my chest it felt so good his tongue licking my tummy and slowly down to my testicles his big cock in my face so I could suck it man it felt so good cartman was putting whipped cream on his dick and I licked it clean I had not mobility but I didn't care I was enjoying this. Then Stan sat on my penis and rode it while I was (I cant believe I am saying this) licking cartman BALLS yep I have cartman testicles in my mouth and he put chocolate souse on it so it would be sweet stans moaning cartman moaning I am fucking happy till I cum in stans butt. Next cartman untied me then spanked me for about 40 seconds till he flipped me over and handcuffed me then I had to watch Stan and cartman make out and Stan fucking cartman ass (it was fucking huge) I begged for it but cartman smiled and said "oh your next bitch". After Stan finished inside cartman got the whip out he then smacked me with it a few times before giving me more spankings. Finally he shoved his dick in me oh man that pole uggh its soft hard and feels so FUCKING GOOD I would of moaned by stans dick is currently in my mouth and I am sucking him dry while cartman is banging my prostate and calling me a bitch (man I love it when he talks dirty" Stan cums in my mouth cartman cums in my ass and I scream with joy.

"Wow that was intense," I said

"Yeah dude that was crazy" said Stan

"My ass hurts," said cartman

We all laughed then a voice was heard

"Ok guys that was great now I need a shower" said Kenny

"HOLY SHIT KENNY" I said

"Its fine guys that was fucking hilarious and sexy man I love being BI" said Kenny

"You better not say anything' said cartman

"I wont guys I just thought well you know you would not tape this if you didn't want people to see it," said Kenny

"HAHAHA well we want to see it all we have to do is put ass rammers on it and no guy will watch it and most girls wont watch it either" said cartman

"I don't know guys we might get seen," said Stan

"Dude grows a par…. I know you have some," I said

"Yeah they taste weird" said cartman

"Well yours taste weird too," I said

"Shocking Kyle actually sucked cartman balls the earth must me dying," said Kenny

"Nahh its called foreplay and it was interesting," I said

"Hahaaha well I am going home and crashing on the couch" said Kenny

Kenny jumped out the window and ran home Stan passed out on the floor and cartman and me lay in bed

"Guys this Saturday I will have an answer" I said

" An answer for what" asked Stan

"Yeah what Jew" said cartman

"…Who I will love forever," I said

End of P.O.V

3rd person mode activated location Clyde's house members token Greg dougie fosse and bill conversation in progress

"Ok guys what are we going to do about the fags," asked Clyde

"I say we kicked their Asses," said token

"I say we cut their dicks off," said Greg

"Hehehe there gay" said bill 

"Hehehe yeah fags lets kill them," said fosse

"…Yes fosse lets kill them but not all of them lets kill the source," said Clyde

"Huh" said token

"Who started this gay shit?" asked Clyde

"Uh queer eye for the straight guy" said Greg

"No" said Clyde

"Uhh al gore," asked token

"NO" yelled Clyde

"MAN BEAR PIG" said al gore 

"NO ASSHOLE Kyle BROFLOSKI" yelled Clyde " ever sense Kyle came out Craig came out token came out then Stan and now cartman FUCKING CARTMAN THE MOST HOMOPHOBIC RACISEST ANTISEMETIC ASSHOLE IN THE WORLD. Whose next token Greg dougie ME we have to kill Kyle and soon

"Yeah I agree and bebe she needs to die too" said token

"And Wendy" said Greg "she put thoughts into red we need her to stop" said Greg

"Yes we do but I must take her virginity ok because I took wends and now its Bebes turn" said Clyde

Yes Clyde doesn't know Kenny beat him to it and that probably will come back to bite him in the ass

"What about the other fags" said Greg?

"Ignore them Friday the girls are going to go ape shit…token I hope your not afraid to kill any girls" said Clyde

"Not at all" said token

They all laughed and split up into groups preparing to carry out there plan

There plan to kill Kyle

END OF CHAPTER

End summery

SUPER SHORT AND SUPER CERIAL WE HAVE A FUCKING PLOT

Yeah I know and this chapter was really awkward for me to type so I need a nap but when I wake up chapter 11 will be typed and the war will begin keep typing and I want to know

Who do you hate right now in this story I need to know lol


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter 11 let the war begin

Rated M for sex and language

Disclaimer I don't own South Park

Chapter 11 let the war begin

A/N

This is the last of the lemon chapter's lol sorry

Wendy's P.O.V

I woke up and Stan was already gone which is weird cause he usually is clumsy in the mornings yesterday he fell on top of me after waking up. I didn't sleep with Kenny Tuesday cause Kenny died again man he needs to try harder lol. So I hit the showers wore purple tang top and long skirt not panties (I go commando sometimes) and a purple bra so it matches my tang top. I walk back in Stan's room and see a tape

"Hmm what are you doing here" I wondered

The title of the tape read ass rammers and well I was horny…I guess 1 porno wont hurt. I put the tape in the VCR (who uses them anymore) and pressed play…Stan was the first thing I saw…actually it was his junk I saw holy shit kyles tied up and cartman ass is showing (god damnit that a big fatass) and next think you know my finger is massaging my vag slowly as Stan is licking Kyle clean then I enter my vag and rub the clit perfectly when I hear a door open…

"Uh Wendy" said Stan

My face went red and I am staring at Stan and in the background he is riding Kyle like a motorcycle. I couldn't even speak I was so embarrassed. Finally Stan spoke

"So you found our sex tape" said Stan

"Uhh yeah" I said

"Well did you enjoy it?" asked Stan

"Well its very hot but its rude its you and Kyle sharing a passionate moment in your relationship" I said

"Yeah but we did it for us gays we were just about to go to tweeks and watch it…. you want to join us" asked Stan

"Nah it would be awkward for a girl to watch a porn with 7 other guys" I said

"5 Damien and pip aint coming today's their anniversary or as they call it the day of pain I don't want to know what they are doing," asked Stan

"Does it have to do with spanking cause it looks like cartman has a spanking fetish?" I said

"Hahaaha yeah he does," said Stan

"Well you guys look like you had fun," I said

"You enjoyed it so yeah we did good" said Stan

"Look I feel like me living here is distracting me from Kenny cause I still have feeling for you I might stay over kyles house" I said

"Yeah smart idea cause my shirt keeps vanishing," said Stan laughing

"Hey man you got the abs that make us girls faint," I said

"So you leaving now" asked Stan

"Yeah going over Kenny's," I said

I reached for panties when Stan asked me a question

"You want to have sex," asked Stan

He just asked me for sex…with him

"…I cant I am with Kenny" I said

"Duh I meant with him" said Stan

Wow I am dumb

"Oh sorry" I said

"Its fine but do you want to sleep with him," asked Stan

"Maybe I mean it's been awhile," I said

I was still nervous sense the rape but I decided sense Kenny is my boyfriend and he will protect me from anyone I might as well have intercourse

"Yeah let me grab underwear," I said

"No go like you are" said Stan

"Huh I'm not a whore," I said

"I know but you can get him turned on easier plus you are set to go," said Stan

"Ass but ok your right I will go drop my cloths of at kyles for me OH and Stan" I said

"Yeah" said Stan

His lips collided with mine for 3 seconds

"I will always love you but we can never be together you and I don't see things the same way especially with your sex tapes its too much" I said

"Haha ok I can change" said Stan joking

"No you cant hahaaha" I joked back

We hugged and that moment I got closure with Stan now I can sleep with my boyfriend in peace Stan even escorted me to Kenny's just incase Clyde was out there I looked around and no one it was weird no one was around no girls no guys no one it felt like the calm before the storm. We got to the rundown white trash neighborhood…I like it here everyone's nice I sometimes donate to the neighborhood if I earn extra money at the park during the summer. Kenny's house is there and Stan knocks on the door

"Hey man I am ready for porn…Wendy your coming too" said Kenny

"Actually Kenny they pushed it for another 2 hours Wendy wanted to talk to you alone" said Stan winking at me

Wow has smooth ha ok let's do this

I walked in and checked to see if we were alone

"Ok so what's…

I removed my dress and looked at him

"Question do you like what you see" I asked

I removed my shirt (I left my bra at home)

"How about now" I said

Kenny must of caught the message cause he striped down to the bare ass sexy ass he had so tight that grabbing it felt like grabbing steel. We kissed and dropped to the ground we didn't even make it to the bed room we were ready he massaged my breasts slowly they hurt but in a good way he bit my nipples and I giggled I bite his neck and rubbed his abs a bit he wasn't as muscular as Stan but he was a close 2nd he rubbed my pussy so well and started to finger it till it went wet then he entered my vagina (I was smacking my past self cause we were not using protection and he has sex with a lot of girls) his penis was at least 5 inches but he knew how to use it cause he hit his mark perfectly and I yelled with passion

"Ok Kenny harder please" I said

"Ok now get ready," said Kenny

He picked me up threw me against the wall and shoved me in and out in and out IN AND OUT I was screaming "HARDER OH GOD HARDER PLEASE FUCK ME LIKE THE BITCH THAT I AM" and he kissed my neck to the point of blood being drawn then the warm liquid of jizz enter my vagina then he exited but I wasn't done I took his penis and licked it clean and he continues to jizz in my mouth hmm he has chocolate yummy

"Wow that was good," I said

"Yes it was" said Kenny

We cuddled our naked bodies and he made a fire and rubbed my shoulders afterwards he is such a gentlemen even though he is a whore he makes sure I am comfortable during and afterwards I wish more guys were like him. We laid there and talked

"Ok dream job" said Kenny

"Environmentalist" I said

"Didn't see that coming" said Kenny

"Ha funny ok your dream job" I asked

"Porn star" said Kenny

"REALLY" I said

"I know you didn't see that COMING" said Kenny

We laughed Kenny got up and got dressed

"No don't leave you are so compfy as a teddy bear" I said

"I promised the guys that I would rate their tape," said Kenny

"Oh that its pretty hot" I said

"You saw it" said Kenny

"Yep I think Kyle got FUCKING WREAKED," I said

Kenny kissed me goodbye and said I could stay…he even gave me a pair of his boxers I never felt so much room down there I turned on the news and froze

"And here is a midget in a bikini" said the anchor

"Imp here tom with a group of teenagers protesting against some kyman and style people and it's getting pretty violent" said the might

I got dressed and ran out of the house down the street and saw bebe and well I got blind shot with a punch

The war had begun

END OF CHAPTER

Yeah the title is misleading I was going to call it wends fun day but that sounds cheesy so yeah next chapter is the war…..I apologize in advance for its kind of rough. I am excited for it but it is really rough and mean and violent so yeah no more lemon for you all I am sorry but I had to this is a story not a porno lol


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter 12 first strike

Rated M for violence

Warning this is a pretty graphic chapter it might not be for most but it is to some so viewer discression

Disclaimer I don't own South Park

Chapter 12 first strike

Kyles P.O.V

"Damn it where is Stan cartman Kenny and Craig they said they would be here an hour ago" I said

"Gees I don't know why am I here again" asked butters

"Ahh because you lost the bet so you have to watch the tape ahh" said tweek

We are all here at tweeks house cause me cartman and Stan made a sex tape and we want the other gays to watch it because it I was fun to make and maybe its fun to watch

"So yeah I a kind of getting annoyed" I said

"Not as annoyed as us fags," said Clyde

THE FOLLOWING CHAPTER IS KINDA CRAZY

Clyde, token and Greg showed up and smacked tweek in the head with a baseball bat then started kicking him on the ground till he was coughing up blood tweek was in tears and I ran to help but I was blind sided by fosse and bill who hit me in the back of the head. I was on the ground conscious but I couldn't move my leg then started to hurt

"Haha lets kill him," said fosse

"Yeah' said bill

"NO WE KEEP HIM ALIVE FOR NOW" said Clyde

'WAHAHA" cried butters

"SHUT THAT PUSSY UP TOKEN" yelled Clyde

Token walked over to butters and I saw him talk to him but I couldn't hear

Butters P.O.V

I never been so scared in my life ohh whereas my mom or even better my girlfriend

"Ok pussy shut up or else," said token

I continued to cry because I couldn't control myself.

"Ok fine here's something to cry about," said token

3rd P.O.V

Token then whispered into butters ears.

"Ok now wimp you are going to feel pain in so many ways 1…

Token then punched poor butters face and then kicked him

"Now I have your attention bebe yeah she doesn't care for you its cause you're a wimp no one will ever love you and in fact you are hated by everyone in school when you father was caught cheating EVERYONE BET WHEN YOU WOULD KILL YOURSELF I bet in 5 days but no your stupid ginger friend had to be there for you. Hey when do the last time you spoke to him" asked token

Butters was in shock and tear

"ANSWER ME YOU FUCKING WIMP" yelled token

Token slapped butters and continued to yell

'Its been 3 years" said butters

"Ha well that's cause I left a little present in his cookies you gave him before he left. Have you heard of rat poisoning well it's very easy to put on food hahaaha?" said token

Butters was in tears thinking of his best friend being dead but that couldn't be the case his mother would of called…. unless she did but butters mom didn't tell butters cause of his depression

"Hahaha aww poor butters I was shocked that you weren't gay but being a pussy is just as bad huh HUH" yelled token

"Having fun token" asked Clyde

"Dude I am and I want to have more fun," said token

"Ok make it quick who knows when the queer committee will get here," said Clyde

"Well butters hers what will happen fosse and bill are going to kill Kyle I am going to rape bebe and then slit her whore throat then Clyde here will finish off Wendy then me and Clyde will visit your fucking mom and probably feed her this rat poisoning then I am going to come back after I drown your fucking hamsters give you the gun so YOU CAN BLOW YOUR FUCKING BRAINS OUT OF YOUR FUCKING SKULL" yelled token

"Well I mean that's fun and all but what about that bitch red," asked Greg

"All you bro have fun" said token

Butters is still crying and token kicks him in the face then he UN zips his fly and pees on him like the prick he is

"All of the sudden tweek gets up and attacks Clyde but Clyde just pushes him off and stabs him in the side tweek is now on the ground bleeding and Kyle is crying

Back to Kyles P.O.V

My friend tweek I think he is dead but I cant tell oh my god I am going to die and Stan and cartman will cry over my grave Wendy and bebe will die as well poor butters will shoot him self well I guess there is a small silver lining domain said when we die we can move in with him I mean that's bad but it could be worse

"Ok token stop pissing on butters tie him up and lets go. Ha first blood is a fucking spas," said Clyde

"Hey he just called what do we do about the girl," asked dougie

"Let him do what he wants with her I don't give 2 shits" said Clyde

Token then kicked butters and left I felt like I was being dragged I wonder…who was the girl they were talking about and who is he

Wends P.O.V

The girls are all fighting shit is going insane I lost track of red and bebe and I are slap fighting

"WHY ARE YOU SO STUBBURN"I yelled

"WHY DO YOU HATE ME?" asked bebe

" I LOVE YOU BEBE OK MAN, " I said

We stopped fighting and looked around

"Why are we fighting anyway?" I asked

"Well its cause we want Kyle to pick a man," said bebe

"He and the other 2 had a fucking 3 way they don't care about relationships," I said

"How do you know they had a 3 way" asked bebe

"Sextape" I said

A pause in bebe

"We have to see that tape," said bebe

We both laughed and looked around

Then my heart stopped

It was Clyde and he had a gun

END OF CHAPTER

Holy shit poor butters DON'T HURT ME BUTTERS LOVER AND Lana ahhhhhhh

So yeah the girl on the other line is Annie nelson and I want to do a one shot of douche bag rescuing her but I wont until another one shot it done and yeah whets going to happen this is a bad sign for the gays will Kyle be rescued or will I be trolling everyone in the reviews: P I would do that but I like living but you will find out tomorrow


	13. Chapter 13

Chapter 13 the rescue mission

Rated M for violence and language

Disclaimer I don't own South Park

Chapter 13 the rescue mission

A/N

Yeah sorry about the sudden seriousness but yeah things are going to go crazy from here on out death and destruction MUHAHAHAHAHA

Also I am SO SORRY I got dougie and Douglas mixed up like a dumb ass

Clyde's P.O.V

My name is _Clyde_ Donovan I bet your wondering why am I on a war path to kill Kyle…well its his fault my life is horrible. Ever sense my mom died dad has been acting weird he ignores me and my sister so one day I went to talk to him to you know ask what's wrong…he was in his bed WITH ANOTHER DUDE my dad is a faggot so naturally I am destined to be a fag. I always hated fags ever sense Mr. slave ruined my secret chance to score with bebe that night at her super whore party and also Wendy cause she did that to me but eventually I moved on from Wendy but then the memories came shooting back when Kyle came out me and token were furious and I went to tell Craig about it he told be that's has been gay for a good 4 years but never told anyone cause he was to cool to. Now that asshole is fucking tweek and I lost one of my closest friends THANKS TO Kyle I went to cartman I thought he understood but now that he came out of the closet…I guess it's a curse and Kyle must die so then I wont turn gay even if it means killing everyone in the school.

"Token time for the distraction" I said

"Ha who should it be" asked token

Hmm Heidi turner pissed me off the other day by saying that Kyle is hotter then me

"Heidi" I said

"Nice choice" said token

Token took his gun out and aimed and pulled the trigger…ha dumb bitch bet you wish you didn't say that now

Stans P.O.V

So here I am walking down the street with Eric fucking cartman AKA amazing in bed (man kyles right he is good) with Craig when Kenny runs after us

"Hey man thanks for dropping Wendy off at my place dude" said Kenny

"Hey us guys stick together did you have fun" I said

"Yeah but we kind of fucked up I forgot the fucking condom she's on birth control right" asked Kenny

"Yeah dude don't worry I saw her take her pill yesterday she on monthly dosage so she wont get Prego" I said

"Thank god" said Kenny

"Ha did you make the hippy squeal" asked cartman

"She's an animal bro," said Kenny

"Hey hey she's still my ex," I said

"I know but your gay bro plus I was gentle," said Kenny

"Who cares lets hurry up I want to see that sex tape you guys made…maybe use it to set the mood for me and…

Craig opened the door and froze cartman entered then froze then Kenny again froze I entered…and saw the horror…THE COUCH IS FUCKING NICE…oh and threes blood everywhere

'TWEEK NO" yelled Craig

Tweek was on the ground he had been stabbed I think he's dead but Craig managed to prove me wrong

"He has a pulse its super weak but he's alive oh tweek honey please wake up" said Craig

"STAN ERIC KENNY HELP" yelled butters

I saw butters crying in the corner he smelled like piss and blood. What kind of monster did this…he will pay?

"Who did this to you butters" I asked

Butters were shaking and stuttered to speak

"GOD DAMNIT BUTTERS TALK" yelled cartman

"Hey asshole be nice to him he was hurt cant you…

Cartman was in tears…he cared for butters as much as I did

"(Sniff) ok Eric imp sorry I know I need to be a man but dougie is dead" said butters

"Huh no he's not remember he moved 3 years ago" I said

"Token poisoned the cookies I made him," said butters

"…. Dude your cookies suck," I said

"Huh" said butters

"You cant cook bro them cookies I saw dougie throw them away before he left I didn't tell you cause you worked so hard so yeah dougie is fine" I said

Butters frown went into both a smile…and an evil thought.

"Time to teach that token a thing or 2…about chaos" said butters

"You know what he's right," said Kenny

We looked at Kenny

"He tried to kill our friend and hurt our butters so now its time to teach them assholes a lesson once and for ass" said Kenny

"Uhh once in for all Kenny" said cartman

"Yeah duh sorry typo" said Kenny

"Huh" I said

"…OH HAMBURGER Kyle THEY HAVE Kyle " yelled butters

Cartman and me froze in place

"There going to kill him" said butter

We both didn't move

"We need save him first but bebe is in danger as well oh what do we do," said butters

"Kyle" cartman and me yelled

"Look lets get Kyle butters find Wendy she can help rescue bebe Craig the ambulance is here go with tweek" said Kenny

"…No I am going with you tweek is fine he's talking a bit I want my hands on token that asshole" said Craig

So we split up butters and Craig went to find Wendy and me Kenny and cartman went to find Kyle oh I hope he is ok

Kyles P.O.V

I woke up tied to a pole and bill and fosse are being retarded and Douglas is looking down

"Hey Douglas why are you doing this" I asked

"I don't know maybe its cause I care for Clyde to damn much plus ester is a whore," said Douglas

Ahh that made sense ester was his girl friend back in middle school but she cheated on him but with Clyde I don't know why he would help him.

"He told me she seduced him but secretly I didn't believe him but he said he would make he mine again if I helped him" said Douglas

"Look i'm not made at you but just remember…you can love her in jail dude" I said

Fosse and bill came to me and said "hahaha its time" so the pointed the gun and pulled the trigger it hit tiffany straight in the skull. Yeah she was there to I guess they wanted that bitch to die as much as everyone else in the school did ha well now they were pointing the gun at my head

Well this is it death Dameion pip here I come…you better be good in bed

END OF CHAPTER part 1

This chapter has 2 parts in it or else it would have like 3000 words and I don't want that lol well now we have 2 of our favorite girls dead wow that sucks ass again sorry for the mix up with dougie and Douglas it's a big fat MY BAD


	14. Chapter 14

Chapter 14 WAR EQUALS LOVE

Rated M for violence and language

Disclaimer I don't own South Park

Warning some of your favorite character of South Park may die

Chapter 14 WAR EQUALS LOVE

Wendy's P.O.V

Chaos is everywhere Bebes missing red is missing Heidi's dead token and Clyde have disappeared I am freaking out but I hear a familiar voice

"WENDY" yelled butters

Butters came with a black helmet and a black cape he had Craig with him

"Oh thank god your ok whereas bebe" said Craig

Wow that's the most he's ever spoke

"I don't know she was with me but everyone's freaking out people…are randomly exploding what is mecha-streisand attacking again," I asked

"No token and Clyde are going to kill and rape bebe" said Craig

"WHAT NOOOO" I yelled

Butters told me what happened that tweek is in the hospital what they did to poor butters kyles been kidnapped I was ready to kill someone so we looked everywhere I saw Greg so I chased after him but butters and Craig saw token so we split up I followed Greg and saw…. red tied up I listened to what he had to say

"So why don't you call red huh…oh yeah cause you're a dyke just cause I wouldn't fuck you in middle school oh and a nudist no wonder I was never allowed over hahaha well that whole school knows now so yeah have fun but you an I are going to have fun' said Greg

He threw red on the ground and removed her pants then her flower panties red blue yellow flowers they looked cute…then he hit her and I remembered that night Clyde on me how helpless I felt how worthless I was I DIDN'T WANT ANYONE ELSE TO FEEL THAT…I ran as fast as I could BAM I soccer kicked Greg in the fucking face 5 years in soccer was worth it he's on the ground coughing up his own blood and crying on the ground red was in my arms crying…I then kissed her I don't know why but I wanted to kiss her….was I in love with red oh fuck poor Kenny is going to be heart broken

Butters P.O.V

Who's the boy who can laugh at a storm cloud?  
Turn a frown into a smile for free?  
Who's the kid with the heart full of magic?  
Everyone knows its Butters!

Who's the boy with the eyes full of wonder?  
Thinks being you is the best thing to be?  
Who's that rascal with the tweezers in his pocket?  
Everyone knows its Butters!

Jumpin' in puddles, skippin' down the hallway  
And he goes to petting zoos.  
He loves John Alway

Who's the tyke with the cutest little dimples  
Battin his eyes at every puppy he sees?  
If you look inside yourself  
You might be surprised when you find  
A little boy named Butters!

"Uhh that's me," said butters

A/N

Couldn't resist

I was with my friend Craig chasing down the asshole who stole my bebe I wanted his head on a platter on my wall I chased the evil person up a stair way but he shot at us…it missed me but hit Craig in the leg

"OWW MY LEG" yelled Craig

"NO CRAIG" I yelled

"IM FINE GET YOUR GIRL" yelled Craig

"No I am not leaving you," I said

"YES YOU ARE I WILL BE FINE SHE NEEDS YOU BUTTERS THINK OF YOUR WOMEN FIRST BEFORE OTHERS NOW GO" yelled Craig

Craig was right I ran up stairs and busted open the door I tackled token to the ground and started wailing on him his gun was pointed at me but I knocked it out left right left right my fist hit tokens face Clyde ran away like a uhh pussy I think and I continues to punch then I got up and ran to bebe

"Butters oh my god my hero," said bebe

Oh hamburgers i'm an evil villain professor chaos not a super hero oh well

"You ok" I asked

Bebe then kissed me and didn't let go of my lips then token got back up

"YOU MOTHER FUCKER HA TIME TO DIE PROFFESSOR" said token

"FREEZE" yelled a cop

"OH SHIT BLACK GUY WITH A GUN FIRE" yelled cop number 2

Token was then shot 25 times even though he was giving up wow interesting ways cops arrest people so yeah tokens dead Clyde's missing and I have my bebe I heard that craigs in the hospital so me and bebe went to look for Wendy when Kenny tested us kyles location

Man I hope Kyles ok

Kyles P.O.V

"Time to die Kyle" said bill

"STOP" yelled Stan

My Stan and my Eric came for me oh man they love me…BAM. Kenny dropped dead from fosses gunshot

"OH MY GOD THEY KILLED KENNY" yelled Stan

"YOU BASTURD" I yelled

Wow why do we do that are we talking to our god but no god said a being of M AND T hmmm created him

"Stop bill we don't have to do this anymore fosse put the gun down" said Douglas

"SHUT UP FAG" said bill

"Hehe yeah gay" said fosse

Douglas then grabbed fosses gun threw it and attacked fosse then bill held the gun to me about it shoot I was a gonner a gonner A GONNER AHHHHHHH

BAM

Stan shot bill right in the skull fosse ran off and Clyde showed up right at the wrong time

"Clyde you kidnapped my Jew put my favorite fag in the hospital and hurt my best friend I believe its time you RESPECTED MY ATHORITAH" yelled cartman

Clyde was knocked of the roof I believed he was dead but the police revived him he will live but his dumb ass self will rot in jail I turned and saw my heroes bebe Wendy butter and red showed up even Jesus came…. weird

"Hello my son even though you practice a sin I came to bless you so then maybe one day you can repent but its not my decision to force it on you…nor is anybody to force COUGH WESTBORO COUGH COUGH" said Jesus

"So Kyle you have a decision" said Wendy

"I do its…

Cartman" I said

Stan was crushed but shook cartman hand and hugged him he was hurt but he understood…cartman is FUCKING AMAZING IN BED so I ran to my chubby man and he held me in his arms Kenny came back to life right then thanks to Jesus and talked to Wendy

"So you love red I see," said Kenny

"Yeah I do," said Wendy

"Well it worked red," said Kenny

"What" said Wendy?

"I am sorry Wendy I wanted you to love me so me and Kenny had an idea to have me hit on you to make you gay it worked" said red

"Uggh fine it worked but Kenny you still own me a 3 way…I wont be genital either," said Wendy

"Cant wait" said Kenny

So yeah the war ended and I had my new boyfriend the most hated kid in town HA so I went home

Home where I would life just a little longer

END OF CHAPTER

A/N

KYMAN IS THE WINNER EVERYONE GLAD YOU COULD PARTISIPATE NOW IN THE REVIWS SAY SOMETHING AMAZING WHAT YOU LIKED and say a nice thing to the kyman fans stylists ok they won fair and square ok but for now we have 1 more chapter we must find out what happen OH AND a poem from cartman to Kyle will be read next chapter


End file.
